Shikon no Tama
by Miya Natsuki
Summary: Kagome começa a estagiar em uma empresa para ter um bom curriculo, mas não sabe que o mal espreita pronto para destruí-la, sesshoumaru usara de toda sua influencia para proteger a mulher que tanto ama, mesmo ela não se lembrando dele...
1. Chapter 1

_**Amoressss bem vindos a mais uma fic do casal mais querido por mim, SessxKag espero que gostem, é um pouco diferente do que estou acostumada a escrever mas tentarei o melhor, ainda haverá algumas surpresas ao longo da história, então boa leitura!**_

Um 

Kagome conseguiu a vaga de estagiária na empresa multinacional shikon no tama, diversificada em vários ramos ela é uma empresa mundialmente famosa, o mais difícil é conseguir um estágio nela, pois só os melhores dos melhores eh que conseguem empregos nela, nao foi a toa que kagome ralou durante anos na faculdade tirando sempre as melhores notas para quando fosse preciso ela conseguir a vaga de estágio na empresa e concluir com méritos a sua faculdade. Seu primeiro dia de estágio foi recebida por uma senhora de aparência simpática, ela se orgulhava de ser uma boa leitora de pessoas e estar sempre atenta a tudo a sua volta, aquela senhora nao passou despercebida de seus olhos aguçados.

-você deve ser a Higurashi, certo?

-sim sou, estou aqui para o estágio

-eu sou kaede a secretária do vice presidente, por causa de suas notas você foi designada para estagiar no meu andar sobre minhas ordens.

-farei o meu melhor senhora kaede, conto com voce!

Kagome gostou de imediato daquela senhora tão simpática embora severa, sabia que não toleraria erros ou moleza seguindo kaede e atenta a tudo que ela lhe dizia sem deixar de observar envolta, kagome pode observar que ela se encontrava em um amplo salão alguns sofás o chão era de porcelanato de alta qualidade de cor areia, as paredes eram coberta de papel de parede em tom pasteis, havia um carpete estreito vermelho que levava até um balcão onde uma sofisticada recepcionista cumpria suas obrigações, uma garota bonita de cabelos negros e sorriso gentil, no seu crachá se liga sango taijiya, seguia kaede por um curto corredor que levava até os elevadores.

-você deve estar aqui sempre às 7 da manhã um minuto atrasada já vai como falha em seu currículo - kaede explicou, Elas entraram em um elevador muito elegante, o chão era acarpetado e as paredes sofisticado, kaede apertou o botão que indicava o andar 49 o andar do vice presidente - mais uma coisa você deve vir mais elegante, o não aceita menos que o impecável em sua empresa - kagome corou e discretamente observou kaede, podia ser velha, mas sua elegância ia dos pés até a cabeça, mesmo na maquiagem sutil podia ver a elegância

-sim senhora kaede, obg pelas informações…

-é meu dever, você foi designada a ser estagiária do vice presidente e isso nao eh pra qualquer um, então…

Elas saíram do elevador para um corredor muito elegante, até parecia um palácio, tudo muito bem requintado com quadros raríssimos, detalhes no gesso do corredor, tudo gritava luxo e se sentiu uma esfarrapada, ela percebeu que kaede ficou tensa ao se aproximarem de uma sala no final do corredor.

-essa não, era para ele estar viajando… - kaede parecia preocupada - menina - por um momento ela esqueceu a formalidade - tente não chamar atenção para você - alertou

-h-hai

Kagome tentou ficar atrás de kaede enquanto entrava no escritório, era uma sala ampla com alguns acabamentos em madeira, no chão um tapete felpudo ostentava um piso De porcelanato que mais parecia um cristal de diamantes, uma mesa perto de uma janela com vista total para fora alguns sofás espalhados e aparadores com alguns documentos mas organizados de forma impecáveis, em peh se encontrava dois homens vestidos formalmente, a primeira impressão foi que eles era kamis, depois capas de revista tão lindo que eram, o mais velho parecia numa definição simples, o rei… seus olhos caramelos continha uma perspicaz exigida nos negócios de alto nível, o mais novo nem tão novo assim, possui uma ferocidade em seus olhos caramelo, um ar de soberania e prepotência, ele exalava hostilidade enquanto o rei transparência paciência e gentileza, apesar da ferocidade podia perceber a sagacidade nele também, pela altivez soh podia ser o príncipe, kagome engoliu em seco quando ambos realeza olharam para elas, embora escondida tentando que não a notasse o que falhou miseravelmente.

-essa eh a nova estagiária kaede? - o príncipe indagou com sua voz gélida deixando kaede ainda mais tensa

-sim senhor ela começa hoje por isso estou atrasada, embora pensei que estivesse em sua viagem programada

\- cancelei hoje de manhã, saia de trás da kaede e se apresente menina…

\- Eu sou Kagome Higurashi - falou altiva o que fez o príncipe arquear as sobrancelhas - e estou aqui para estagiar

\- Kaede tem certeza que eh essa a garota? -falou ignorando Kagome irritando-a - Pois ela está muito mal vestida para esse trabalho, não acho que tenha competência para tal - aquilo a enfureceu e antes que Kaede dissesse algo ela disse de forma fria e arrogante

\- Senhor sua alteza de gelo se estou vestindo roupas simples eh pq nao tenho dinheiro para ostentar grifes, e pelo que eu saiba roupas chiques não faz uma pessoa competente e inteligente, se fizesse o senhor não estaria no topo sozinho! - kagome manteve o olhar nos olhos dele com uma raiva enquanto falava e observou que ele parecia se divertir com a raiva dela embora não demonstrasse, ele a olhou de cima abaixo e ela não recuou embora a raiva já estivesse passando e sua razão voltando, perceber o quão longe fora, sua irmã gêmea sempre lhe dissera que iria perder oportunidades por causa daquele gênio horrível, kaede estava em choque sabia que outras foram demitidas por muito menos, kagome não quebrou o contato visual mantendo sua postura desafiadora queixo erguido e olhar frio tanto quanto o dele

\- Kaede qual minha agenda para esta manhã? - ele desviou o olhar para o relógio enquanto falava

\- Nenhuma senhor, era pra estar viajando sua agenda para hoje está vazia…

\- Muito bem, tire o período da manhã - entregou a ela um cartão que tirou da carteira - e compre roupas adequadas a essa menina!

Kagome ia responder mas kaede foi até ela e alertou com um olhar e saiu da sala quando estavam no elevador kaede respirou aliviada

\- O que estava pensando kagome? Nenhuma ficou mais de 3minutos como estagiária do senhor sesshoumaru taisho! E se não tivesse interferido vc teria rebatido outra vez, menina a sorte não sorri duas vezes no mesmo dia!

Seguiram em silêncio para fora do edifício entrando em um carro da empresa, kagome ia pensativa sabia que passara dos limites, então pq ele nao tinha demitido ela?

X-x

\- Parece que vc achou alguém a sua altura, meu filho

\- Pode ser divertido - falou olhando pela janela e o mais velho não percebeu o brilho em seus olhos - Mudando de assunto, já descobriu alguma coisa do naraku?

\- Ele é esperto demais pra deixar qualquer pista, teremos que ter cuidado ou tudo se desmorona…

O príncipe que olhava atentamente seu pai girou na cadeira outra vez olhando pela janela, tava óbvio que aquela não era sua sala, mas não tinha porque nao ficar ali por um momento ele se lembrou daquela menina enfrentando ele foi uma ótima distração, aquele assunto sobre naraku estava lhe dando dor de cabeça demais, sabia que havia lavagem de dinheiro em sua empresa mas como sempre naraku escondia toda sua sujeira.

\- Alguma hora ele vai cometer erros e eh nessa hora que vamos pegar ele

X- x

Apesar de constrangida, Kagome se divertiu muito no shopping foram as compras, comeram, foram ao cinema, tomaram sorvete e voltaram às compras, quando elas saíram de lá passaram em um salao de cabelereiro e deu aquele up ela nunca pensou que um banho de lojas pudesse deixá-la tão alto astral, agora entendia pq sua irmã adorava modas, quando terminaram foram a um restaurante almoçar, logo kaede começou a explicar

-Olha Kagome Aquele é o seu chefe sesshoumaru Taisho e ele é tudo aquilo que você pode perceber é isso que faz dele um empresário de sucesso

Kagome ficou em silêncio Relembrando o momento em que explodiu ali com seu… "Céus não acredito que eu fiz isso eu realmente falei daquele jeito com o vice-presidente da Corporação shikon no tama, Onde eu estava com a cabeça para agir daquela forma eu tive sorte dessa vez terei que tomar cuidado na próxima ou serei demitida antes mesmo de concluir o meu estágio e aí que eu não vou conseguir terminar a minha faculdade com um curriculum de alto nível"

-Eu entendo senhora kaede tomarei mais cuidado no futuro Afinal eu preciso muito desse emprego - Ela suspirou e decidiu que agiria com mais cautela daquele dia em diante

-Eu falo isso para o seu bem conheço bem o patrão que eu tenho e ele é um dos melhores negociadores da corporação.

\- senhora kaede Me fale um pouco sobre o presidente e o vice presidente e a família deles - Kagome estava curiosa sobre isso já que iria estagiar nesta Corporação ela gostaria de saber onde estava entrando kaede logo se pôs a falar sobre eles.

Depois que almoçaram foram para casa de kagome levar todas as compras, quando chegaram no endereço kaede ficou surpresa ao ver um belíssimo templo

\- É aqui que você mora? -perguntou impressionada

\- É sim - respondeu tímida enquanto subiam as escadas

Kaede olhava por todo lado e observava zelo e cuidado, com certeza a miko daquele templo devia ser doce e gentil, pois tudo ao seu redor era vivido e a aura era cálida e gentil.

\- Quem é a miko desse templo? Ela deve ser muito gentil para deixar uma energia tão suave no templo.

\- Sou eu - riu envergonhada não por ser miko mas pelo que kaede disse sobre a gentileza

\- Não acredito! Pelo que vi hoje de você mais cedo seu temperamento é explosivo tão diferente dessa aura…

\- Pode acreditar senhora - uma moça parecida com kagome falou com um sorriso gentil, apesar de serem muito parecidas havia sutilezas em suas aparências que as distinguiam - Kag porque veio embora cedo, não iria almoçar lá?

\- Oi pra você também kiky, pois é tivemos uma mudança de planos, essa é kaede minha supervisora.

\- Ola senhora seja bem vinda ao nosso lar - o sorriso dela era contagiante

\- Ola, obrigada. Não sendo bisbilhoteira por que ela e não você a miko?

\- Imagino que minha irmã querida mostrou as garras dela logo de manhã, se não fosse assim não estaria tão surpresa por ela ser a miko - Kagome corou até a raiz do cabelo com o comentário da irmã - eu nasci 5 minutos antes da Kag então por direito eu deveria ser a miko, mas quando os sacerdotes vieram fazer o ritual sentiram nela um poder incrível algo bem forte mesmo enquanto o meu era pouco então daí o ritual foi feito com ela e se tornou a miko, acredite a personalidade dela muda quando está vestida de sacerdotisa…

Kaede e as irmãs terminaram de subir as escadas e quando ela viu se encantou toda a construção era bem cuidada e as árvores floridas e nem era época da estação delas os pássaros faziam festas, eram possíveis ouvir os animais ao fundo na bem cuidada floresta, kaede não podia acreditar que aquela menina tão impetuosa pudesse ser tão gentil como a aura sugeria.

\- Kagome maninhaaaa olha olhaaa tirei nota 10 na prova, tudo porque vc me ajudou

\- Souta isso é maravilhoso, mas o mérito não é meu e sim seu por ter se esforçado na escola - kagome falou carinhosa com seu irmão caçula - Essa é minha supervisora kaede

\- Ola senhora seja bem vinda, olha kag é a melhor cuide bem dela - falou todo animado

\- Conte comigo pequeno…

Elas entraram dentro da casa e foram recebidas calorosamente pela senhora Higurashi, kagome subiu para o quarto com kikyou que iria ajudá-la a se vestir e logo kaede explicou o que acontecera para a mãe e kagome no quarto para kikyou

\- Já te disse para se controlar, você sabe que não é só porque você pode perder o estágio, mas pelo seus poderes. Quanto mais agitada mais instáveis eles ficam, o que me lembra que você precisa dançar essa noite que é a primeira lua cheia do mês, só assim manterá seus poderes equilibrados co-

-shiiiiiiii, kiky não fale alto… - kagome repreendeu a irmã e foi se banhar, quando voltou kikyou já tinha separado sua roupa e estava guardando as outras no guarda - obrigada, deixa tudo preparado para quando eu chegar, mas o que você não sabe é que pude sentir uma energia jiyaki nos taishos, acho que sao youkais.

\- Deve tomar cuidado, você sabe o porque.

Longe dali em um escritório havia uma bela mulher sentada atrás de uma luxuosa mesa de carvalho, seu olhar era frio e calculista e tinha uma aura malévola, a sua frente sentava um belo homem que tinha a mesma aura e estava atento a tudo um sorriso sinistro surgiu em seus lábios

\- Esta se preocupando a toa kagura, eu tenho tudo sob controle

\- espero mesmo naraku, estou a muito tempo planejando isso, não coloque tudo a perder, porque se isso acontecer você vai sentir a minha ira.

\- Não tem porque dar errado queridinha, euzinho aqui já providenciei tudo!

\- Muito bem Jakotsu, não me decepcione eu quero aquele poder!

* * *

 **Olaaaaaa o que acharam? Wowwww kagura como líder? Naraku empregado? Pois é tive essa ideia de última hora e pensei que talvez fosse legal a kagura ser a rainha do mal ao menos uma vez, então o que acharam? Não deixem de comentar, afinal é o incentivo de vocês que nos impulsa a escrever… bjs e até o próximo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ola amores trazendo mais um capitulo para voces, quero dizer que esta fic tambem esta sendo postada no social spirit como kakychan então caso queiram ler, la esta mais adiantada que aqui... espero que gostem dessa fic, pq estou gostando de fazer ela, estou explorando um lado diferente da minha criatividade... bom chega de blablabla e boa leitura!_**

* * *

Dois

Kagome entrou na sala onde estivera mais cedo e descobriu que aquela era a sala da kaede a porta mais ao lado dentro da sala era onde ficava a sala do príncipe de gelo como ela apelidou carinhosamente seu chefe, ele já não se encontrava ali e kaede lhe indicou uma mesa menor que a principal

\- Aquela é sua mesa, teremos muito trabalho pela frente, quando chegar você deve trazer o café expresso do e rosquinhas fritas, ele tá acostumado a tomar café aqui

\- Sim senhora - com a ajuda de kikyou kagome estava bem elegante, usava um terninho bem sofisticado e cabelos preso em um coque, alguns fios teimava em escapar do coque dando um ar de elegância em sua aparência, estava feliz por ter uma mesa e computador só para si mesma, kaede se aproximou com umas folha dela

\- Kagome, quero que datilografe estes documentos, precisa deles ainda hoje!

Kagome olhou a caligrafia e ficou encantada, logo se colocou a trabalhar com dedicação, após concluído mostrou a kaede que lhe pediu para por na pasta, kagome pegou as pastas e estava grampeando em pé e de costa para a porta da sala do seu chefe, ele apareceu e a olhou de cima abaixo e se dirigiu a kaede

\- Kaede preciso que vá ao correio e depois vá ao banco preciso de alguns extratos bancários...

\- Sim senhor Sesshoumaru

\- Higurashi quero você no meu escritório, tenho algo para você fazer.

Kaede se aproximou de kagome preocupada e mostrou nas pastas que ela montara onde era para sesshoumaru assinar e já instruiu a mesma não bater de frente com ele, kagome sorriu assentindo e kaede a olhou desconfiada

\- Menina estou falando sério não abuse da sorte, faça tudo que ele mandar…

\- Não se preocupe senhora Kaede…

kagome pegou às pastas e foi para o escritório resmungando baixinho, entrou na sala e ficou surpresa, tudo ali era simples mais estiloso, desde o tapete, móveis quadros até às cortinas - Até que ele tem bom gosto - murmurou para si mesma, e o que mais atraia ela era que o escritório era aconchegante como um lar - Quentinho, nem parece que é o escritório do coração de gelo - ela torceu o nariz se lembrando da advertência de Kaede - Imagina fazer tudo que ele manda - reclamou, visto que sesshoumaru não se encontrava na sala, ela sentou e esperou observando o lugar -Se ele me mandar fazer algo que eu considero errado terei de fazer? Hnf, não mesmo! Prefiro ser demitida!

\- Não se preocupe, não gosto de coisas erradas - sesshoumaru falou interrompendo seu devaneio deixando-a corada por ter sido pega pensando alto - tem algo para assinar?

\- Sim, Kaede pediu que assinasse aqui - ela indicou o lugar nas papeladas

Ele assinou e colocou de lado às pastas, cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa e a olhou, a princípio ela sustentou o olhar desafiadoramente, depois sentindo a intensidade daqueles olhos que de frios pareciam lavas caramelas que lhe queimavam às bochechas e disparava seu coração, ela desviou o olhar corada e não percebeu o sorriso discreto que ele lhe deu.

\- Leia estes documentos - ele pediu e ela pegou a pasta, leu atentamente e quando terminou olhou para ele com a testa franzida - O que achou?

\- não acha um pouco radical entrar nesse ramo? - kagome falou curiosa sem perceber que ela era a primeira pessoa a quem ele pedia opinião e nem ele mesmo entendia isso

\- Bom é diferente do que que temos feito, mas não concorda que é algo interessante?

\- De fato… - como um estalo ela sorriu - isso é muito interessante senhor, mas tenho certeza que há algo por trás desse seu interesse.

\- Parece ser perceptiva senhorita - sesshoumaru se levantou e ela também ambos saíram do escritório e ela pegou às pastas que ele precisaria…

Durante todo caminho para a sala da os dois foram discutindo sobre o assunto, kagome cada vez mais ficava empolgada com as ideias que ele lhe dizia, sentia cada vez mais em seu ser que havia algo muito grande por trás daquela ideia dele. Chegaram a sala de reuniões e já estavam todos reunidos, ela foi apresentada e depois que a reunião começou, ela observava com interesse cada um dos membros que falavam, havia um que quando falou seus pelos se arrepiaram todos e ela sabia que ele era alguém que devia tomar cuidado, seus olhos olharam friamente naraku falando como se fosse um homem terno e confiável embebedando a todos… quase todos com suas mentiras. Kagome olhava que não engolia uma única palavra do que ele dizia, assim como sesshoumaru. Naquela reunião kagome viu o irmão mais novo de sesshoumaru que parecia querer estar em qualquer outro lugar do que ali, mas parecia ter se interessado nela, nenhum parecia muito convencido com a proposta dita por sesshoumaru, por essa razão, Kagome pediu licencia e começou a explicar, logo, todos tinham se convencido que era um benefício grande para a empresa.

Sesshoumaru sabia que não tinha feito errado ao inteirar Kagome de seu projeto, a maioria ficaram inseguro da sua proposta, mas quem ele queria tinha mordido a isca sem nem desconfiar, ele observou Kagome falar e explicar convencendo a todos que era seguro se arriscarem em algo desconhecido, algo dentro dele se agitou ao vê-la tão elegante falando com segurança e profissionalismo, tentou aquietar aquele sentimento e tratou de encerrar a reunião e ao lado dela voltaram para o escritório

\- Qual sua opinião sobre os acionista da empresa? - Kagome se sentou e ficou pensativa, sesshoumaru não apressou ela e quando falou estava convicta de suas deduções.

\- Inuyasha não se interessa pela empresa, tem um tipo de playboy enquanto você faz o de badboy, Isayoi observa tudo e analisa todas as palavras ditas durante a reunião para depois tomar uma decisão, kouga é bem impulsivo e tem a tendência de agir sem estudar a situação, o é bastante perspicaz, o é bom ouvinte e observador, tem muita sagacidade e sabe o que e quando deve falar, jakotsu é uma cobra preste a dar o bote, naraku é um lobo na pele de cordeiro, você deve tomar muito cuidado com esses dois… Mas uma pessoa que se manteve calada e me deu calafrios foi kagura, ela tem uma aura demoníaca - kagome ficou pensativa e então arregalou os olhos quando percebeu o que tinha dito e não só por isso ela emanava uma leve energia purificadora, ela respirou fundo e a energia dissipou - Aaaahhh ignore o que eu falei

\- Você e uma sacerdotisa - ele não perguntou, afirmou observando a mesma corar

\- P-p-porque diz isso? - gaguejou

\- Senti sua energia espiritual - disse casualmente - e pelo jeito que disse da aura da kagura, você acredita em youkais, miko?

\- sim, sei que andam entre nós…

\- Kagura é uma meia youkai, pelo visto poderosa para controlar naraku e Jakotsu que sao youkais do pior tipo existente.

Kagome se levantou andando pensativa de um lado para o outro, "então é por isso que eles aceitaram rapidamente a proposta do Sesshoumaru, se a joia for descoberta e cair nas mãos deles estaremos perdidos. O que me lembra é…"

\- Não acha que está bonzinho demais comigo, senhor Taisho? - ela falou olhando diretamente para ele parada - hoje mais cedo me hostilizou por causa da minha aparência, primeiro me diz sobre a reunião e me deixa opinar e agora me conta sobre seus sócios e me pede opinião sobre os mesmo… - ela cruzou os braços

\- eu fiz um teste com você sobre a reunião, você me disse que aparência não interfere na inteligência. Devo dizer que estou satisfeito com você - ele encostou na sua mesa ficando de frente para ela com os braços cruzados, estavam tão perto que kagome podia sentir o cheiro do perfume misturado com a loção pós barba dele, o calor que emanava dele era convidativo e por um impulso desconhecido por si mesma teve vontade de se jogar naqueles fortes braços e pedir para ele lhe beijar até que perdessem o fôlego.

\- Que bom que não o desapontei senhor, agora se me der licencia vou cuidar de algumas coisas… - kagome tentava se manter firme, então o celular dela tocou - com licencia preciso atender… - assim que ele acenou para ela sem desviar o olhar intenso ela se retirou atendendo o celular - alô Hojo?

-querida temos um baile para ir, gostaria que me acompanhasse tudo bem se eu te pegar às oito?

\- Claro… às oito… estarei pronta…

-Ótimo, bjs amo você …

Era tão fácil ser namorada de Hojo, ele entendia que ela não o amava e não forçava a barra, estavam juntos há 3 anos e ainda não tinha amor de mulher por ele, embora gostasse muito da companhia dele que era sempre agradável e animada, ele desligou sem esperar pela resposta dela como sempre fazia para não constrangê la sem saber o que dizer.

\- Seu namorado? - ela se assustou quando ele falou e um repente lhe acertou

\- Não sabia que ouvia as conversas dos outros!

\- Então é seu namorado? - ele acenou com a mão como se espantasse uma mosca inconveniente com a acusação dela e refez a pergunta.

\- Minha vida pessoal não é da sua conta - rebateu irritada - não tem mais nada para fazer do que espionar minha vida?

\- Você é bem geniosa, não consigo imaginá-la como miko… - ele parecia se divertir com a irritação dela

\- E você é um idiota, quem te olha não acredita até te conhecer!

Nesse momento Kaede chegou e viu uma tensão envolta de Kagome que parecia se esforçar para não se irritar onde parecia falhar terrivelmente.

\- Kagome, você está liberada se o não for precisar do seus serviços

Sesshoumaru fechou o rosto e a máscara de frieza apareceu e ele simplesmente se virou sem responder, kaede acenou que ela estava dispensada e ela mais que depressa saiu pisando duro.

* * *

 **N/A: o que acharam? continuo? reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ola amores, aqui esta mais um capi desta fic, o que estão achando? Algum pedido especial? Quero agradecer a todos que leram**_

* * *

Três

Kagome mergulhou em sua banheira, tevea um dia cansativo e tudo que queria era relaxar, seu celular estava na beira quando tocou assustando-a

\+ Xx (xx) x xxxx-xxxx

 _O que você está fazendo agora?_

Eu

 _Quem é você?_

\+ Xx (xx) x xxxx-xxxx

 _Seu chefe claro, quem mais seria?_

Eu

Eu _sso é invasão de privacidade sabia?_

SessBaka

 _Eu não me importo_

Eu

 _Claro vc se acha o todo poderoso, agora se me dá licença eu vou descansar uu_

SessBaka

 _Não acho eu sou!_

 _Preciso falar com vc._

Eu

 _Nossa chefe qta humildade!_

 _Não dá para deixar para amanha não expediente?_

SessBaka

 _Até mais poderia falar com você_

Eu

 _A qual é, cai para fora de zap_

SessBaka

 _Se vc sair de mim na sua ksa_

Eu

 _Vc não faria isso, ou faria? Oo_

SessBaka

 _Faça um teste para ver nn_

Eu

 _Grrrrrrrrrr ~. ~_

SessBaka

 _Não sabia que mikos rosnavam tb_

Eu

 _Fala logo o que vc quer! Tenho um encontro com meu namorado e depois tem um trabalho a fazer sem templo, então como pode ver ao sem tempo para chefes idiotas!_

SessBaka

 _Hn, namorado? Onde vcs vão?_

Eu

 _Não é mesmo da sua conta! -.-!_

SessBaka

 _Tem certeza que é uma miko?_

Eu

 _Que vc tem com isso?_

SessBaka

 _Geralmente como mikos sao mais doceis_

Eu

 _É porque elas não tem um chefe chato que incomoda sua funcionaria para o expediente com chatices enquanto ELA TENTA TOMAR BANHO PARA SAIR!_

SessBaka

 _Vc não disse que iria descansar? Não é acha que está sendo muito contraditória_

Eu

 _Isso é bulling, vc ta me bullinando! Isso é injusto! TT_

SessBaka

 _Que drama miko! Mudando de assunto, o que vc pensa sobre a jóia?_

Eu

 _Algo que vc deveria deixar ela onde está ... essa jóia em mãos erradas pode destruir o mundo ..._

.

.

...

 _.E NÃO ME CHAME DE DRAMATICA!_

SessBaka

 _Vc sabe que eles estão atrás dá joia, não sabe?_

Eu

 _Pude perceber o interesse quando foi dito algo relacionado a ela ..._

SessBaka

 _Ah droga! Vc me fez atrasar para me arrumar para meu encontro!_

Eu

 _COMO É QUE É?_

SessBaka

 _Não se atrase amanhã para o trabalho miko!_

SessBaka esteve on-line às 19:45

Ahhhhhhh como ele é idiota! Eu atraso e diz que eu sou o que você quer saber?

* * *

 **N/A: eu sei foi curtinho, mas pensei como seria o sess do tipo que adora provocar...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ola amores, aqui esta mais um capi desta fic, o que estão achando? Algum pedido especial? Quero agradecer a todos que leram**_

* * *

Hojo estava esperando kagome entrosado em uma conversa com a , ele estava impecável, kagome corria de um lado ao outro praguejando seu chefe por atrasá-la e ainda lhe culpar pelo atraso dele, colocou um lindo vestido de festa preto brilhante lhe acentuando suas belas curvas, o vestido era um tomara que caia que realçava o volume de seus seios

-Oh céus, porque tanto seio? E esse vestido, a kiky exagerou com certeza

-Mas claro que não maninha, ficou incrível nele e não reclama dos seios os homens adora seios fartos assim como os seus

Kagome fez bico e por um instante pensou se seu chefe idiota também gostava, ao perceber o rumo dos pensamentos ficou mais ranzinza e calçou a sandália salto fino, vestiu as luvas que iam até acima dos cotovelos e pegou seu xale que acompanhava o vestido, Hojo ao vê-la ficou deslumbrado tamanha beleza dela…

-Você está perfeita Higurashi…

Kagome agradeceu e suspirou, eram namorados a bastante tempo para ele não ser tão formal com ela, mas não adiantava ele sempre teimava em lhe chamar de Higurashi

-você está bem? Parece tensa.

-Hojo porque namora comigo?

-Porque você é legal - ele sorriu de forma boba

-Só isso?

-O que quer dizer Higurashi?

-Que talvez seja melhor terminarmos, você ainda é formal comigo, eu não sinto amor de mulher para você e quando te beijo parece que to beijando um irmão

-Então você também notou isso… então vamos terminar, iremos a essa festa como amigos - kagome olhou para ele e assentiu, era tão fácil lidar com Hojo, tudo para ele estava ótimo…

Chegaram a festa e ele ajudou a sair do carro ela estava animada para se divertir, de braços dados com Hojo ela ia entrando pro salão quando ouviu uma voz grave atrás de si e pediu para todos os kamis que não fosse quem ela pensava que era…

-Hojo porque não me pega uma taça?

-claro, já volto…

Assim que Hojo saiu ela andou discretamente até uma mesa de canto meia escondida dos outros, na esperança de não ser notada por quem quer que fosse o dono daquela voz.

-Até que seu namorado é bonitinho - Inuyasha sentou em frente a ela

-Cai fora!

-uauuu você é mesmo temperamental

-E você é chato e inconveniente como seu irmão

-Ei não me compare com aquele idiota!

-Então não me encha o saco!

-Kagome

\- ela se levantou para comprimenta-los

-Inuyasha está lhe incomodando? - Izayoi perguntou em um sorriso gentil

-E quando foi que ele não fez isso? - ela resmungou - por favor sentem-se

-Keh você me ama e não admite - kagome girou os olhos diante do comentário e o ignorou - vocês sao os pais dele?

-Achamos que sim -Izayoi riu e kagome também irritando Inuyasha

-Oi parou neh?

-Está acompanhada Srta?

-Sim senhor, estou com meu namorado… - ela franziu a testa se tinha dito errado

-Pensei que tivessem terminado - kagome ouviu a voz que ela temia

-Isso não é da sua conta sabia? - ela respondeu entre dentes

Sesshoumaru sentou ao lado dela e apresentou sua irmã mais velha Satori, a garota observou kagome e sorriu

-Está aprovada aniue

Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha para sua irmã que fingiu não ver, kagome estava irritada, Hojo apareceu depois de séculos com a bebida aquela altura ela já estava bufando e lançou um olhar mortal para ele que como sempre ele não percebia

-Miko dança comigo? - sesshoumaru lhe perguntou docilmente se aproximou dela e sussurrou - não vá fazer feio recusando

-porque não? Seus pés estão no ponto para dançar - seus olhos faiscaram

Os dois foram para a pista de dança, onde muitos já desfrutavam de uma boa dança e quando subiram na pista a música mudou, um tango começou , ele olhou para ela

-Está pronta?

-Eu nasci pronta

a música tocou e os dois em sincronia dançaram a pista foi esvaziada deixando apenas os dois, a dança sensual provocava ambos, o desejo era evidente em seus olhos, seus lábios ardiam em desejo de se tocarem, quando a música acabou, eles foram aplaudidos e ela olhava ele assustada e podia ver o desejo evidente nele naquele olhar, ela recuou e saiu da pista e foi para fora no jardim tomar um ar e tentar entender o que havia acontecido, quantas vezes dançara tango, valsa, entre outras danças sensuais com Hojo e nunca tivera aquela reação, no momento em que terminara a dança ele dissera em seu ouvido o quanto estava linda e sexy naquela roupa, e pode ver os olhos dele admirando o volumes de seus seios o que a deixou quente de forma que a assustou muito, tudo que ela queria naquele momento era respirar ar fresco e se lembrar da regra básica das mikos

-mikos e youkais jamais devem se relacionar, jamais devem namorar ou casar

Kagome olhou para a lua tão linda e sentou no banco fechando os olhos, mas pode sentir a presença dele

-Está me perseguindo príncipe coração de gelo?

-Você é fascinante miko

Sesshoumaru observou aquela miko que estava de olhos fechado, sua respiração regular, olhando-a assim não imaginava que ela pudesse causar-lhe tamanha comoção em seus sentidos masculinos, durante a dança ele teve que se conter para não beijá-la, para não arrancar-lhe dali e fazê-la sua, ela era uma sacerdotisa e purificava a espécie dele, sabia que era contra às leis que youkais e mikos se unissem, pois não sabiam o que aconteceria se um bebê fosse gerado dessa união, poderia levar a morte de ambos mãe e filhos ou poderia nascer uma criatura terrível a sociedade dos youkais como a dos mikos e houshis decidiram isso, e centenas de anos essa lei nunca foi quebrada e não seria ele que quebraria agora, mas não entendia o porque dela mexer com ele daquele jeito, mas sabia que ela também tinha ficado balançada como ele, ela se encaixava perfeitamente em seus braços e corpo.

-Sess…

-hn

-Me leva embora?

-E seu namorado?

-Nós terminamos, depois eu ligo para ele - ela falou ainda de olhos fechados

-Te levo…

Ela enviou uma msg no zap do Houjo e entrou no carro o silêncio não era desconfortável, ela observou ele de perfil discretamente e notou o que já sabia, ele era muito lindo

-Sess baka, não me culpe de novo

-Você me atrasou, me desviou da conversa

-Se queria tanto falar de assunto sério, devia ter ido direto ao ponto

-Você fica linda irritada - ele a olhou com a sombra de um sorriso em seu rosto

-Irritante…

Chegaram ao templo e ele acompanhou ela até a sua casa e notou que havia algo preparado ali

-Vai ter algo aqui?

-Não, é só um ritual para conter meus poderes…

-Geralmente isso só é feito quando a miko é extremamente poderosa…

-Parece que sou assim, se eu não fazer posso me descontrolar quando ficar irritada e machucar alguém perto de mim

-posso ficar para ver?

-Pode… - ela sorriu animada

Ela apresentou sesshoumaru para a família e contou que ele era seu chefe e youkai seu avô ficou apreensivo, mas não disse nada.

Kagome subiu para seu quarto acompanhada por kikyo que ajudou ela se arrumar para o ritual, sua irmã não falou sobre o youkai na sala da sua casa e nem dele ficar para o ritual. Desceu e Sesshoumaru olhou para ela que parecia outra, totalmente diferente do que ele estava acostumado a ver, embora ele a conhecia apenas um dia, mas já sabia o quanto ela era geniosa

Vestida graciosamente kagome ao lado do Sesshoumaru foram para o pátio onde os preparativos estavam prontos, ele encostou na árvore sagrada enquanto ela foi até o local do ritual, a dança de uma sacerdotisa serve para espantar os maus espíritos e purificar o ambiente livrando de qualquer miasma que apareça ali, sem contar que ajudava kagome a esvaziar e conter seus poderes, ela começou a dançar Sesshoumaru observava com fascínio sua bela miko fazer com graciosidade a dança do ritual, ele sabia que por mais que fosse purificadora, não iria se machucar pois não era ofensivo.

Sesshoumaru nunca perderá tempo com humanos a não ser em reuniões da empresa onde era para chamar a atenção deles, mikos ele fazia questão de ficar longe ele odiava a espécie e sempre ridicularizava a lei que proibia de se relacionarem, nunca houvera uma caso do tipo e nunca haveria, até que ele a conheceu, não só era inteligente como era boa em lidar com situações parecia mesmo que até desafiar ela desafiara e bateu de frente, ele estava pensando que até então não tinha encontrado alguém que lhe fizesse isso, dançando sob a luz do luar a beleza dela competia com os das estrelas como podia um youkai tão poderoso se apaixonar por uma mera humana? não, não uma simples humana mas uma miko muito inteligente doce e ao mesmo tempo temperamental.

A música tinha acabado e ele pensou que parecia uma magia que o tinha deixado daquela forma ela se aproximou e ele sorriu discretamente.

-até que para uma miko temperamental você leva jeito!

-como é? você é mesmo um youkai irritante sabia?

ela saiu pisando duro e foi se trocar, a sra higurashi se aproximou e puxou conversa com ele achando-o charmoso e perfeito para sua filha, mesmo que fosse contra às regras, regras das quais ela achava idiota


	5. Chapter 5

-Então naraku? O que achou daquela estagiária? - kagura olha para naraku com um brilho doentio nos olhos

-interessante, quero conversar com ela dessa vez a sós, preciso tirar uma dúvida

-compreendo faça o que for preciso para eliminar qualquer ameaça no caminho.

Kagura se levantou e foi até a janela do seu quarto observando as luzes da cidade, seus pensamentos estavam sendo concentrados na joia, para seu plano dar certo precisava daquela jóia. Naraku abraçou-a por trás e ela se virou empurrando ele pra cama

-você parece faminta

-eu estou sempre faminta naraku, nada me sacia sou um enorme poço sem fundo - disse sem emoção na voz

Não muito longe dali um casal deitados na cama conversavam sobre a festa de mais cedo

-percebeu o brilho nos olhos dele o tempo que estava com aquela menina?

-é impressão minha zay ou você tá bancando a casamenteira?

-não sei, mas é a primeira vez que o vejo assim por causa de uma mulher

-pensando bem você tem razão, ele sempre foi muito fechado e frio, tão diferente dá gente, mesmo satori tem algum senso de humor

-aquela menina parece enfrentar ele, acho que ele a vê como um desafio, todas correm para os braços dele enquanto ela o desafia, estou ansiosa para ver o que vai acontecer

-seu lado casamenteira já entrando em ação

-claro!

Kagome voltou depois de trocada e ambos sentaram na escada, o silêncio era confortável entre eles como se pudessem se entenderem apenas estando perto um do outro.

-sess o que vai fazer a respeito daqueles três?

-é difícil dizer, não posso simplesmente chegar e acusar alguém

-sinto calafrios só de pensar neles

-eu e meu pai estamos trabalhando em um plano, não se preocupe vai dar tudo certo

-tudo bem

-preciso ir, te vejo amanhã

O dia amanheceu de um céu azul e límpido, kagome com ajuda da kikyou se arrumou adequadamente e saiu para o trabalho, no caminho pegou o café do sesshoumaru e o seu.

-Bom dia sango-chan!

-Bom dia ka

Entrou no elevador indo para o andar onde trabalhava, dias já tinham passado e ela fizera amizade com sango e rin duas garotas adoráveis no ponto de vista de kagome, kaede parecia satisfeita com o desempenho dela seu humor estava ótimo e sesshoumaru esteve viajando, tinha voltado no dia anterior a noite o que estaria no escritório, ela suspirou lembrando de manter o controle de sua irritação.

Não sabia porque, mas sesshoumaru conseguia tirá-la do sério, andando distraída não ouviu quando alguém se aproximou até que lhe disse seu nome

-Kagome-san - aquela voz foi o suficiente para arrepiar até a alma

-Naraku-san em que posso ajudá-lo? - disse friamente

-ora ora não seja tão fria comigo, trabalhamos na mesma empresa, não podemos ser amigos?

-desculpe senhor, estou aqui para trabalhar e não fazer amigos - ela se virou para sair, mas ele pegou em seu braço

-kagome…

-você está atrasada! - a voz fria de sesshoumaru fez naraku recuar

-desculpe senhor - kagome falou aliviada

-Não a culpe sesshoumaru, eu que a interceptei, queria conhecê-la visto que é tão talentosa como secretária

-se quer falar com ela, espere o horário de expediente terminar, no momento tenho trabalho para ela fazer

Kagome aproveitou a deixa e saiu apressada para a sala e se largou na cadeira trêmula, kaede olhou e se assustou ao vê la tão pálida

-Menina o que houve?

 _-higurashi venha a minha sala! - kagome se levantou e o seguiu para a sala dele, mergulhada em pensamentos não notou o olhar dele sobre ela, a porta foi fechada e sem aviso ele abraçou-a por trás e sussurrou em seu ouvido - não tenha medo, não vou deixar que nada lhe machuque…_

-higurashi venha a minha sala! - kagome se levantou, tinha deixado sua mente fantasiar, jamais o príncipe de gelo lhe abraçaria daquele jeito muito menos se preocuparia com sua segurança - você deve tomar mais cuidado no futuro - ele foi logo dizendo quando ela entrou em sua sala e a porta se fechou

-não é como se eu tivesse querendo encontrá-lo! - falou irritada mais consigo mesma por ter deixado sua cabeça divagar que com a frieza dele

-deve se manter mais alerta, tenho a intuição que ele quer saber o que você é, se ele descobrir que você é uma…

-tá já entendi, eu só me distrai um pouquinho, mas vou me manter alerta!

-assim espero. Agora tenho uma reunião com um negociante de antiquários, quero que me acompanhe.

-por acaso é algo sobre ela? - perguntou em expectativa.

-talvez, infelismente naraku e jakotsu vão também

-não tá falando sério neh?

-acha que sou de ficar brincando?

-que seja, o que você pretende fazer?

-por enquanto nada.

-que horas será a reunião?

-depois do almoço - sesshoumaru observou kagome pensativa, realmente ela não se parecia em nada uma miko, sua personalidade tempestuosa e… bom ele contava com isso e precisaria ficar de olho nela para que não se irrite e acabe liberando youki sem perceber.

Kagome voltou para a sala que dividia com kaede e foi fazer seus afazeres o dia transcorreu sem incidentes, kaede estava mais tranquila por isso, tanto kagome quanto seu chefe pareciam imerso em pensamentos, a hora de ir embora chegou e kagome terminava de arrumar suas coisas quando sesshoumaru apareceu

-vou te mandar msg

-não vai não!

-tem compromisso?

-sim com meu descanso, já te aturo o dia todo não preciso tê aturar depois do expediente!

-se não me responder apareço na sua casa!

-você me odeia né?

-quem sabe?

Kaede observou tudo em silêncio e suspirou aliviada que os dois estavam se dando tão bem.

Kagome chegou em casa cansada do dia puxado que tinha sido, mas estava feliz mesmo tendo aquele encontro infeliz com naraku, decidiu tomar banho antes que o chato do seu chefe lhe incomodasse. Sentada na cama com o cabelo úmido kikyo apareceu e sentou do seu lado.

-Como está indo o trabalho?

-Com meu chefe tudo bem, mas tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo…

-O que você quer dizer?

-Naraku é um meio youkai e quando me tocou senti seu jiyaki cheio de maldade apesar de seu jeito educado e gentil…

-Mas ka youkais tem seus jiyakis agressivos mesmo.

-não acho kiky, sesshoumaru e seus pais sao e não sinto essa energia sinistra como do naraku… - kagome estava pensativa, kikyo estava apreensiva se o que kagome estivesse falando fosse certo sua irmã estaria em grande perigo. - não só naraku, jakotsu também, mas aquela mulher… ela me dá me medo só de olhar para ela

-Que mulher?

-Acho que se chama kagura.

-Você tem certeza?

-sim porque?

-kagome se essa mulher tiver envolvida você vai estar em perigo, ela não vai descansar enquanto não por…

-ninguém vai saber…

-ka você tá no ninho dos youkais… vamos ter que tomar cuidado para não descobrirem o nosso segredo…

-e se fortalecermos o selo?

-não sei… talvez o melhor seja você sair da empresa…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 - Seis

sesshoumaru andava pensativo em seu escritório na sua casa, a porta se abriu e uma bela moça apareceu e o sorriso dele se abriu quente e paternal

-aniki parece ansioso

-não é nada demais Rin apenas problemas da empresa

-tem certeza? geralmente você tomar uma tequila para aclamar, mas você não está tomando…

-parece que você me pegou - sesshoumaru sentou em sua cadeira e rin na cadeira de frente para ele

-acho que sei o nome da sua preocupação

-é mesmo?

-kagome higurashi, certo?

-o que acha dela?

-admirável, gosto de conversar com ela, mas ela tem algo…

-misterioso diria - uma youkai de cabelos brancos e muito ousada apareceu se intrometendo na conversa - mas posso dizer que simpatizo com ela

-nee-sama está atrasada, aniki odeia quando se atrasa

-ah querida rin uma garota não pode ser sempre tão séria, um pouco de diversão sempre é bem vindo

-tenho dó de quem foi a vítima

-agora que você já se divertiu satori que tal se ater a conversa e tentar desvirtuar Rin depois

-aniki - Rin corou e riu

-ora como quiser meu irmãozinho de gelo

-hn

-aniki, acha mesmo que é ela?

-tenho quase certeza, sat preciso que você e Rin proteja discretamente essa menina… se Kagura ao menos desconfiar dela…

-você acha que foi certo ter admitido ela na empresa sess?

-to satisfeito com o serviço dela, é temperamental e tudo mais, mas é competente e sabe observar e sabe o que fala…

O escritório era aconchegante a parede era de papel parede de tons pastéis com uma bela tapeçaria antiga, no chão um tapete na cor vinho combinando com o jogo de sofá da era imperial, e sua mesa onde havia duas cadeiras e atrás da mesa a dele muito bem confortável, na mesa havia um computador de última geração com impressora e fax, a sala tinha prateleiras com livros de todos os escritores e assuntos assim como na empresa ali tudo era muito bem organizado, satori estava bem confortável no sofá embora sua expressão não era nada alegre, sabia que uma vida estava em perigo e não uma vida qualquer, olhou para seu irmão e perguntou

-papai e mamãe já sabe?

-não contei em detalhes a eles, ainda!

-pode contar comigo aniki, eu já amo kagome e farei tudo para protegê-la

-conte comigo também , é um bom investimento….

-agora deixa eu irritá-la um pouco - sesshoumaru sorriu travesso e um brilho no olhar

-eu não quero sair da empresa kiky, eu realmente adoro o que faço lá, aquele coração de gelo realmente está gostando do meu trabalho, não, tomarei cuidado, reforçamos o selo, qualquer coisa menos sair de lá por causa daquela bruxa!

-mas ka…

-não! sabe o quanto estudei para conseguir um estágio lá? não será um bando de idiotas que vão me fazer perder isso

-você é tão teimosa quanto papai, sabia?

-sabia

kagome estava séria e irritada quando seu celular tocou avisando que havia msg no zap e ela tinha uma vaga noção de quem era, então ignorou e então começou a cair uma msg atrás dá outras até que seus nervos ganhou a melhor dela

Ela

 _o que é que você quer?_

SessBaka

 _por que demorou a responder?_

Ela

 _porque eu tenho obrigação para fazer, o que parece que você não tem não é?_

SessBaka

 _se demorasse mais um pouco iria ai_

Eu

 _o que eu fiz para merecer um baka como vc na minha vida *carinha irritada*_

SessBaka

 _vc sabe usar rp que interessante *tê olho com surpreso*_

Eu

 _é claro que eu sei, não sei por que a surpresa, e para de me perturbar, quero tomar banho!_

SessBaka

 _Quer ajuda para lavar às costas?_

Eu

 _Quer morrer?_

SessBaka

 _Sabia que você fica charmosa quando irritada?_

Eu

 _Me deixa em paz *choramingo*_

SessBaka

 _Não se atrase amanhã para irmos ao museu_

Eu

 _Museu? Não é antiquário?_

SessBaka

 _Só queria saber se estava atenta_

Eu

 _Minha irmã quer que eu saia da empresa…_

SessBaka

 _Eu não quero que vc saia… eu protejo você…_

Aquela simples frase fez seu coração palpitar, agradeceu aos céus por ele não estar perto pois ela estava corada e sentindo o que não devia, afinal ele era seu chefe e um chato, suspirou e releu sorriu e de repente percebeu o quanto gostava de ser incomodada por ele, mas não iria deixar ele saber isso...

Eu

 _B-baka, não preciso ser protegida, sei muito bem cuidar de mim m-mesma u.u_

SessBaka

 _Tenho certeza que sim, mas proteção nunca é demais_

Eu

 _~ignorando ~_

SessBaka

 _Kkkkkkkkk você está com vergonha!_

Eu

 _Cala a boca_

SessBaka

 _Mas eu estou com a boca calada, to movimentando é os dedos_

Eu

 _Irritante vai dormir e vê se me erra!_

SessBaka

 _Miko, você não se lembra?_

Eu

 _Me lembrar… do que?_

SessBaka

 _Nada… não é nada importante_

Eu

 _Pq parece que vc ficou decepcionado?_

SessBaka

 _Miko, não pense besteira, nada me aborrece_

Eu

 _Falou o príncipe coração de gelo, aff_

 _Pelo que eu sei minha obrigação está em dia u.u_

SessBaka

 _Miko, vai dormir você já está sendo incoerente!_

Eu

 _Como você…_

SessBaka esteve online às 21:05

-ele saiu e me deixou com cara de pastel ahhhhhhh ele é irritante…

-kag você está bem?

-hai kiky

Kagome

Eu joguei o cel na cama e vi kiky sair outra vez do quarto, peguei minha roupa e fui tomar banho, fechei os olhos e a imagem dele me veio a mente sorri e me senti relaxada

\- SessBaka!

O dia amanheceu chuvoso, me troquei de acordo com a ocasião, hoje iriamos ao antiquário não sei porque mas estava ansiosa, talvez por causa do sonho estranho que tive, ou ainda pelo que ele me disse ontem alguma coisa mexeu comigo e me deixa agitada assim.

Escuto mamãe me chamando e desço terminando de pentear meu cabelo, o que to fazendo sem sucesso

-maeeee ajudá aqui

-deixa que eu ajudo - aquela voz me fez virar de uma vez e com isso me desequilibrei, a cena parecia de um romance ou filme o que não sabia ser possível, estava com a escova na mão o cabelo desgrenhado, e quando ia caindo ele me segurou, nossos olhares se cruzaram pode ter sido impressão minha mas eu podia sentir um calor vindo daquele olhar, me segurando pelo braço e eu meia caída foi por um momento aquela sensação de estar protegida, aqueles lábios…

-o que está fazendo aqui logo de manhã - ignorando meus pensamentos inapropriados fui logo brigando para quebrar aquele clima

-vim te buscar - falou todo tranquilo com um sorriso que quase me derreteu então me soltei de suas mãos e entreguei a escova para ele

-já que se ofereceu, penteia pra mim…

-o que é isso? Cabelo ou ninho de gato?

-c-cala a boca, a culpa é sua!

-porque minha?

\- porque você me atrapalhou ontem e de tão cansada dormir sem secar e pentear o cabelo! - acusei ele irritada

ele pegou a escova e pacientemente escovou meus cabelos e a mão dele me fazia pensar em algo nada adequado a uma miko, quando ele terminou suspirei e guardei a escova, mamãe tinha terminado o café e sorria feito boba ele sentou e aceitou o prato com panqueca doce com mel e suco de laranja, mamãe pegou meu sucrilhos e preparou minha tigela, embora envergonhada comi tudo com muito apetite, ele às vezes me observava mas sem deixar mamãe no vácuo, e então me veio na cabeça um pensamento ou lembrança não sei dizer.

 _"Estava num jardim era tão calmo e lindo ali, havia um menininha sentada na grama de vestidinho rosa e cabelos maria chiquinha -malu malu- gritava a menininha feliz"_

-miko, você está bem?

-sim, claro… vamos?

Não sei porque mas me deu um aperto no coração, me levantei séria e peguei a bolsa despedi da mamãe e dá kiky que acabara de se levantar, Sesshoumaru abriu o guarda chuva e juntos descemos às escadaria rumo ao carro todo o percurso fui em silêncio, ele abriu a porta do carro e eu entrei, logo em seguida ele entrou e o motorista saiu com o carro em direção a empresa

-o tempo tá bem fechado - ele comentou

-acha que isso pode atrapalhar a ida?

-não, nem um pouco

-então porque está preocupado? - aos poucos pude aprender a ler os olhares dele, alguns como aquele que ele estava no momento revelava preocupação, ele me olhou e com o rosto ainda impassível disse

-que naraku possa descobrir a minha intenção

-você diz sobre a jóia?

-possivelmente

-naraku é ardiloso e jakotsu… bem ele não é diferente de naraku, embora possa estar errada acho que kagura não confia em naraku por isso jakotsu ta na jogada…

-hn… faz sentido…

-sess toma cuidado…

-miko não seria melhor você?

Autora

O carro chegou na garagem da empresa kagome e sesshoumaru desceram, kagura naraku e jakotsu estavam a espera deles…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ola, devo dizer que estou perdendo a classe, acho que minhas fics estão muito horríveis que não mereci nenhum comentário, me sinto totalmente desmotiva a continuar a postar...**_

* * *

Capítulo 7 - Sete

-sesshoumaru - kagura falou com voz macia - você está atrasado

-eu nunca me atraso kagura, já devia saber disso - sesshoumaru falou friamente arrancando sorriso falso dela - estou adiantado, pelo visto vocês estão ansiosos para ida no antiquário - kagome estava postada atrás dele em modo secretaria observando tudo e atenta ao menor sinal dele

-não sabia que saia com seus funcionário? - kagura destilou seu veneno, sesshoumaru receou que kagome fosse ficar irritada antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa ela sorriu discretamente - o que foi higurashi tem algo engraçado?

-se você considerar receber logo cedo em sua casa um chefe falando de trabalho e tê deixando maluca dentro do carro com tanto documentos e assuntos empresariais for sair… desculpa mas eu dispenso agora se nos der licença depois do discurso exaustivo que tive logo de manhã preciso redigir vários documentos, senhor taisho a já mandou msg diz que tem um assunto urgente para tratar… - kagome falou tudo friamente e sem se irritar, embora não notassem pela postura altiva dela, tremia por dentro, com essa deixa seguiu sesshoumaru que saiu sem dizer qualquer coisa, naraku sorriu

\- você é uma bela secretária

Kagome ignorou o comentário e continuou seguindo sesshoumaru, ambos entraram no elevador e foi aí que ela quase desabou, mas sesshoumaru amparou ela que suspirou, mesmo que não disse uma palavra ele estava orgulhoso dela, manteve seu temperamento calmo e deu resposta a altura, após alguns segundos kagome se recuperou e se recompôs ambos saíram do elevador direto para a sala deles.

-Toga estive pensando

-ixi quando você começa pensar…

-o que aconteceu com aquela menina que vivia correndo atrás do sess?

-você fala dá yuri?

-essa mesma, lembro que ela e Rin corria por aí, mas era do sess que ela gostava, ainda lembro dos gritinhos feliz dela quando ele jogava ela pro alto - izayoi ficou pensativa, estava sentada na cadeira no escritório do marido, Toga olhava para ela como se relembrasse do que ela disse e com um sorriso falou

-sesshoumaru nunca sorriu para ninguém daquela forma além de Rin e Yuri até agora

-o que quer dizer?

-não vê como ele parece mais caloroso depois que essa menina apareceu?

-ela é adorável não posso negar, além de inteligente daria uma boa nora

-minha querida acho que talvez você está esquecendo que nosso filho odeia humanos

-mas não é o que parece, parece que está apaixonado…

-vamos ver no que da…

-e como vai o plano para emboscar… - a atmosfera mudou drasticamente e Toga se aproximou da janela como se pensasse

-não sei dizer, sess quem está liderando o plano, mas sinto que tem algo que ele não está contando

-o que você acha que é?

-no momento só conjecturas… sei que cedo ou tarde ele vai me contar

Izayoi ficou ali num turbilhão de pensamentos, tentando encaixar às peças do quebra cabeça, mas uma coisa os dois estavam certo, Kagome Higurashi era a peça de tudo isso, só não sabia onde ela se encaixava.

-mamãe até quando teremos que manter segredo dela?

-não sei filha, mas temos que protegê-la mesmo se a ignorância dos fatos for a única solução...

-não sei kag é esperta, não sei como conseguimos manter isso em segredo até hoje

Kikyo suspirou e olhou o céu, era incrível como sua irmã conseguia ser uma sacerdotisa formidável, ela por outro lado era um desastre e mesmo treinando e tentando não conseguia, mas ela… céus ela parecia ter feito isso na vida passada mesmo sendo quem era…

-é estranho não axa?

-um pouco, posso notar que ela está se apaixonando por ele…

-ela sempre o amou só não se lembra… ainda.

estava na cozinha quando ouviu as duas conversando suspirou, sabia que era inevitável que aquilo acontecesse, não tinha ele tentado protegê la desde que viu? Não sabia ele o maior segredo que os monges e youkais escondiam? E agora podia sentir que em breve muitas coisas iriam acontecer e quem iria sofrer no meio de tudo isso seria ela, sua amada neta.

-que os céus lhe protejam kagome

-VOCÊ O QUEEEEEE?

-calma, ela foi tão gentil quando disse aquilo, como poderia dizer não aceitar?

-como você pode ser tão incompetente Hojo! EU TE DISSE PARA FICAR DE OLHO NELA!

-dá para não gritar? - hojo parecia que ia ter um treco com os gritos de sua patroa que andava de um lado para o outro parecendo fera enjaulada

-você é um baka, tivemos ela nas nossas mãos por 3anos e agora quase no fim você a deixa escapar, sabe o quanto ela é valiosa?

-ela não é mercadoria na qual você faz o que quer!

-como você é tolo moleque… - furiosa dispensou ele com a mão e quando estava sozinha sentou e encostou na cadeira cruzando os dedos na altura do queixo com os cotovelos apoiados nos braços da cadeira - mas não tem problema, não diz o ditado se você não pode com os inimigos alie-se a eles!

A manhã transcorreu sem imprevistos, sesshoumaru não tocou no ocorrido da manhã e ela não lhe disse nada, perto do horário de almoço rin apareceu na sala deles

-kagome-san

-ola rin-chan, já disse que pode me chamar sem formalidades não é?

-desculpe…

-está tudo bem Rin, veio falar com ?

-na verdade não, queria te convidar para almoçar comigo e a sat-nee-sama

-pode ir kagome, graças a você o serviço está bem adiantado.

-obrigada senhora Kaede… então até mais.

kagome pegou sua bolsa e saiu para almoçar com rin, conversando com a menina animada foram de encontro a satori que esperava na recepção sango também tinha sido convidada.

às quatros foram para um restaurante italiano que ficava na esquina do prédio da empresa e tinha uma comida maravilhosa já fazia quase quinze minutos que ela tinha saído o celular tocou ela sabia quem era pelo toque personalizado que escolhera para indicar chefe chato na área.

Sessbaka

 _Onde vc está? ~.~_

Eu

 _Almoçando com rin satori e sango, algum problema?_

Sessbaka

 _Pq não me avisou?_

Eu

 _Pq nao te devo satisfação sobre o que eu faço na hora do meu intervalo_

Sessbaka

 _Me deve sim, pq não sabe quando vou precisar de vc_

Eu

 _Vc não precisa de ninguém, dirá de mim_

Sessbaka

 _Está enganada, eu sempre preciso de vc…_

Sessbaka esteve online às 11:15hrs

Aquela simples frase fez um bolo de emoções em sua garganta, talvez seu chefe tivesse sido possuído por um alienígena, ou sequestrado e substituido por um androide só podia ser isso, para o fato dele ter falado daquela forma.

-kag você está bem? - sango perguntou ao ver ela estranha

-é possível um cubo de gelo amar?

-do que você está falando? - sango perguntou sem entender

-às vezes eles tem mais sentimentos que uma lava - rin falou timidamente

-parece que você tem razão rin…

-kag me diz hojo era bom de cama? - satori parecia animada

-ahhhh sat - kagome ficou vermelha - e-e-eu não, é é é no-nós não ti-tínhamos esse tipo de relação

-kkkkkkkk céus ela parece uma donzela falando - satori se divertiu

-não vai me dizer que você ainda é virgem kagome? -sango parecia surpresa

-acho melhor comermos se não vou me atrasar e o príncipe de gelo vai me jogar pela janela…

-príncipe de gelo que fofo - satori riu - ele sabe que o chama assim?

-ele sabe - kagome deu de ombros como se fosse natural

\- a gente podia fazer uma festa do pijama - rin disse animada

-ótima ideia - sango aprovou

-está combinado, vou fazer a lista das garotas - satori completou

-eu não acho boa ideia - kagome queria sair dessa

-não vem que não tem, você vai sim - satori falou com brilho nos olhos kagome suspirou desanimada

 _Oh céus onde fui me meter y-y_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Oito**_

* * *

La no antiquário kagome se deslumbrou tudo dá mais rara relíquia e conservada se via ali, sabia que valia fortuna cada item e possui histórias fantásticas, no meio da floresta de sua casa havia uma árvore milenar que falava seu nome era bokuseno sempre que estava triste ia lá e sempre saia animada com os conselho da velha árvore, claro esse era um segredo da família, mas ali podia sentir diferentes magias em cada objeto, cada magia lhe tocava sutilmente e se via atraída por elas como se pudesse pedir para ouvir suas histórias e como foram parar ali, sesshoumaru ouvia o dono falando mas podia ver que kagome estava deslumbrada sabia que não era só pelas peças mas havia algo mais lhe atraindo.

-Higurashi parece fascinada com todo esse li… esses objetos - kagura enfadonha

-eles sao unicos não há um único aqui que seja falso, cada qual é autêntico e com uma história única - kagome falou apaixonada

-para mim não passa de objetos inúteis querida - jakotsu falou todo pomposo

-concordo com a , tudo aqui é único. - naraku acrescentou parecendo distraído, kagome sentiu seu celular vibrar ela pegou e visualizou a msg

Sessbaka

 _Miko não se distraia, eles estão de olho em vc_

Kagome franziu a testa se perguntando quando foi que ele tinha escrito, afinal não percebeu ele com celular na mão, muito menos desviado a atenção da conversa.

Eu

 _Como vc… deixa para lá, estou atenta só não consigo ignorar a sutil magia no ambiente que me atrai…_

Ela suspirou e observou ele, então percebeu ele olhando para ela discretamente curioso, entraram em uma sala parecia uma caixa, a parede era toda encarpetada de cor escura e não possui ventilação a única entrada e saída era da porta em que estavam, não muito grande a sala; no centro havia um suporte de vidro e em cima dela sobre um travesseiro de veludo repousava uma jóia azul quando ela olhou para a jóia ela gritou e ia caindo sesshoumaru há pegou nos braços tentando conter sua agitação com braços e pernas, sesshoumaru estava assustado tentando manter a calma para ajudá-la, os outros abriram espaço e o dono correu para chamar o para médicos que ficavam de prontidão ali, entre gritos e palavras incoerentes de dor e sofrimento assim como começou parou, seus olhos ficaram opacos como se estivesse em transe ela se levantou e foi andando em direção a jóia, mas sesshoumaru a segurou pela mão e mesmo tentando se soltar a levou para fora

-Me deixe ir youkai - a voz dela parecia diferente - esse é o meu des… - antes que ela completasse a frase ele a beijou, e quando ele separou ela disse num sussurro - cuidado sess - e assim desmaiou, com ela no colo levaram para o hospital.

Durante todo o acontecimento kagura e seus asseclas olharam com curiosidade para ela, um olhava com ganância se suas suspeitas forem confirmadas, outro olhava como se pudesse usá-la para virar o jogo e outro olhava com preocupação com o que poderia acontecer caso aquilo fosse comprovado o segredo seria descoberto

Kagome olhou confusa todas aquelas pessoas a sua volta, porque estava em um hospital, olhou envolta e encontrou na porta aqueles olhos frios que ela conhecia tão bem e que por baixo daquela frieza havia preocupação.

-kag o que houve? - kiky estava realmente preocupada

-não seria eu a fazer essa pergunta? - kagome retrucou irritada - alguém morreu? Porque esse tumulto e porque raios estou em um hospital? - ela estava começando ficar estressada então ele falou

-me deixem a sós com ela - a sala logo se esvaziou e ele sentou na cadeira na beira da cama e perguntou - do que você se lembra miko?

-não muito - ela sentiu ele pegar em sua mão e aquele gesto lhe trouxe tranquilidade - me lembro da salinha encarpetada, e da… - ela levou a mão na cabeça - quando olhei aquela… - ela olhou para sesshoumaru

-é uma jóia ainda não sei nada sobre ela mas seja o que for ela te machucou

-senti muita dor e tudo ficou escuro me senti acorrentada e tentava me soltar - ela fechou os olhos e fez careta então depois lembrou dele lhe beijando e corou talvez fosse só imaginação - depois não me lembro de mais nada…

-antes de você desmaiar - ele prosseguiu sabendo que sobre a última parte do relato ela mentira, pois podia notar seu rubor algo que fazia ele acreditar que ela se lembrava do beijo, ele iria pensar naquela ação mais tarde e com calma para tentar entender o que levará ele fazer aquilo, mas no momento o mais importante era descobrir sobre a jóia e o quanto ela estava em perigo - você me disse para ter cuidado sabe porque disse isso?

-não - disse pensativa - não sei porque mas aquela jóia não é magia que se encontra na terra, quase como se ela tivesse vindo do submundo.

-miko tem noção que agora você pode estar em perigo?

-por que ela foi também sess?

-boa pergunto, tudo que tenho são apenas inúmeras hipóteses, mas todo caso o melhor é ficar de olho e alerta.

-estou com medo - uma lágrima escorreu pela sua bochecha e sua voz saiu em um sussurro, então ele secou-lhe as lágrimas e beijou-lhe a testa

-eu vou te proteger miko, nada vai lhe acontecer prometo

-sess - ela sussurrou emocionada com a promessa dele e então desviou os olhos corada para a janela onde mostrava a noite e às muitas luzes dos prédios acesas ali por perto - obrigada

-com licença - sango bateu anunciando sua entrada e de rin com satori

-pode entrar - kagome falou e sesshoumaru saiu do quarto com sua máscara fria

-você nos assustou sabia? - Rin falou preocupada

-pois é achamos que estava tentando fugir da festa de pijama

-satori - kagome riu sem graça

-oi filha

-mamãe…

-falei com o médico ele disse que foi apenas enxaqueca

-é parece que sim

-fica boa logo e farei aquela pizza que você adora

-parece uma proposta irrecusável mamãe…

-tenho certeza que é

-higurashi soube que você passou mal

-olá Hojo

-eu te trouxe pó de salamandra dizem que é muito bom para enxaqueca

-ah claro… obg

-ownt que fofo - satori olhou como se tivesse acabado de ver um bichinho de estimação para ser seu brinquedinho - quanta gentileza, Hojo

-ah que isso, só me preocupo com ela - disse corado

-ah vem vamos buscar um café para a nossa enferma e assim você bem que podia me falar um pouco de você, tê achei tão gato - Hojo quase morreu com a voz sedutora dela fazendo o ele ficar vermelho tomate

-kkkkkk coitado dele, caiu nas garras daquela bruxa sexual

-ele vai se divertir tenho certeza - kagome sorriu

-bom agora vamos planejar a nossa festa do pijama! - sango falou entusiasmada

Em sua casa sesshoumaru pensava sobre a ida deles no antiquário, a joia tinha machucado seu corpo então o que foi aquilo de destino? O que aconteceria se ela tivesse ido até a jóia e tocado? Seria aquela a shikon no tama a inspiração para o nome da sua empresa? Havia coisas que não fazia, mas uma coisa fazia o beijo. Em um momento em que estava desesperado por vê-la daquela forma e sem saber o que fazer seguiu seu instinto e a beijou sem saber se daria certo, mas deu às sensações que ele sentiu a vontade de nunca parar…

-Miko está na hora de você saber toda a verdade…


End file.
